Our Never Ending Promise
by Mizuki Gesshu
Summary: Tuffy has always been good friends with Kiba. But what will happen when something brings them together... Is there something hiding beneath that tough exterior? KibaxOC Requested on another website


***~Kiba's P.O.V*~**

"Hey, Tuffy!" I yelled when I saw her sitting on the rooftop of her mansion.

She turned to look at me, her blue eyes shining.

"Hey, Kiba!" she replied, smiling at me.

Or that's what I thought she did, since she wore a black mask like Kakashi. I landed beside her, Akamaru leaping out from my jacket and pouncing on her. She smiled and pet Akamaru and cooed over him, looking back up at me.

"So, what is it?" she questioned scratching Akamaru behind his ears.

"Well, we have a mission together and Lady Tsunade wanted me to come and get you."

She nodded, standing up and stretching like a cat.

"Well let's hit it!"

We both jumped away, racing to see who would get there fastest. I smirked, speeding up so i was in front of her. The Hokage Building came in sight and I looked behind me, not seeing her. I smirked and landed in front of the door, walking it and heading to the Hokages' office. I entered when she said 'come in' and smirked, I must have gone faster than I thought. I walked in and my eyes widened.

"W-w-w-what? H-how?"

Sitting on the floor in front of me was Tuffy, yawning and stroking an imaginary beard.

"What took you so long? I got here ages ago."

I just stared at her, my mouth opening and closing like a fish. She got up and sauntered over to me, lightly placing her fingers under my chin and lifting it up.

"Better keep that mouth of yours closed, don't want anything flying in there, do we?"

I snapped out of my trance and bowed to the Hokage, slightly embarrassed.

"So, you have a mission for us Lady Tsunade?"

"Yes... It's an easy one, only a little treat for danger, nothing you can't handle. All you have to do is take this scroll back to the Mist Village. You have four days at the most. You leave today."

We nodded.

"Is there anything else?" I asked

"Yes... Aeon, there might be some people out to kill you for money, I don't know why but keep a look out. It's not guaranteed to happen, but it's better to be cautious than to be unprepared."

Tuffy nodded.

"Dismissed."

***~Aeon's P.O.V*~**

People out to get me? For money? I thought as I got ready to go on the mission.

I packed my clothes in a bag, grabbing my weapon pouch and running outside. I headed to the village gates to meet Kiba, smiling slightly. I might like him... but that's something that he can never know. I jumped into a tree, smirking when I saw Kiba looking forwards. I fell silently out of the tree, landing on his back like a cat. He jumped about five feet in the air, trying to pull me off, to no avail. I clung on to him, laughing wildly. He suddenly stopped jumping around.

"Tuffy?" he asked, looking over his shoulder.

"No, it's Temari." I sarcastically replied, jumping down from his back.

"I knew it was you." he said, not looking me in the eyes.

"Suuuure, and Hinata doesn't stutter."

"..."

"Good doggy."

I laughed and we started to head out, walking in comfortable silence. I checked the area around us constantly, making sure no one was trying to pull a sneak attack on us.

"So, the Mist Village, eh? Have you been there?" Kiba finally said, looking over at me.

"Yeah, I've been there a couple times before with Kakashi and Gai. That place has come a long way since Tazuna built that bridge."

"Yeah, don't I know it? Naruto wouldn't stop talking about how he had a B-ranked mission as a genin."

I laughed, "Yeah, I think the whole village knows."

He nodded. For the rest of the day, we walked in silence, only talking when we had something so say. The sun finally went to sleep behind the mountains in the distance, letting the moon take over. I smiled and looked up at it, closing my eyes after a while.

"Maybe we should stop and camp for the night." Kiba said, stopping and turning towards me.

I nodded and we set up camp. I started the fire and placed our uncooked dinner on it. We then were waiting for it to cook while I quickly brought back firewood. I sat on the opposite side of Kiba and took out the food, placing it in three bowls, one smaller than the others.

"Well, dig in!" Kiba said, placing food in front of Akamaru before taking his own.

I nodded silently and took my bowl, leaning back against a tree.

"This is a silent trip." I told him, taking another slurp of my ramen.

"Yeah..."

"Hmm? What's wrong, Kiba? You seem more distant than before." I whispered, cocking my head to the side.

"It's nothing; I just have had a lot on my mind lately."

I nodded and looked back down into my ramen cup, swirling the noodles around the liquid. I quickly finished the food before tossing the cup in the fire.

"Night, Kiba. I'll take second watch if you don't mind." I said, lying down on my side.

"It's fine..." he trailed off, looking back up at the sky.

When I thought he wasn't looking, I took in his features. The way the moonlight shone on his slightly tan skin, his sparkling black eyes... I sighed and closed my eyes, letting sleep take over me.

But even then, Kiba's face was plastered in my mind...

***~Kiba's P.O.V*~**

While she slept, I took the time to just stare at Tuffy. Even though her nickname meant tough, I knew she was as soft and caring as anyone could be. Carefree, she was. She lived without a care in the world. Nothing really brought her down. I stared at her dark skin, her perfect curves. She was the definition of perfection. The way the moon licked at her skin was incredible; it could put any other female to shame. The way her crystal blue eyes sparkled in the sun and moonlight...

Indescribable.

Her personality was cool, too; deeply sarcastic, mysterious, funny and weird. She always kept me guessing, which also made her interesting. I slightly pet Akamaru, pondering on my feelings.

Did I like her?...

Did I love her?

I think so... But there's still one more question to the feelings that I have for her...

Did she love me back?

***~Aeon's P.O.V*~**

"Kiba... Kiba! KIBA! Rouge ninja are attacking!" I yelled in Kiba's ear, trying to wake him up.

Suddenly he shot up, pulling out a kunai so fast I barely even saw his hand move. His eyes were wide, flickering around.

"What? Who's attacking?"

I laughed, shaking my head.

"No one, Kiba. I just tried to wake you up." I managed to gasp out through my hysterics.

"Mmhmm very funny." he said, a slight tinge of pink brushing his cheeks.

"Let's get going, I already packed everything up, even your kitty boxers." I said, standing up and grabbing my backpack, managing to keep a straight face as I walked away.

"Oh, ok- WAIT! I DON'T HAVE ANY KITTY BOXERS!" Kiba bellowed, blushing wildly.

I suddenly lost my composure, laughing.

"Sureee, Kiba. Now let's get moving. We should get to the Mist Village today."

He stood up and stretched, placing Akamaru on his head and grabbing his backpack. We started to walk again, finally keeping a conversation that lasted for more than five minutes. Soon, we switched to chakra jumping through the trees, so we could reach the Mist village quicker.

"There it is!" I exclaimed, pointing forwards.

Kiba looked where I was pointing and saw the village gates in front of us. He smiled and we quickened our pace, sliding across the ground when we leapt down to the floor. When the dust that we created cleared, the guards at the gate saw us.

"Please state your business." one guard with shaggy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes said.

"We're here to deliver a special scroll to the Kage." Kiba spoke up, pulling the scroll out of his jacket and showing it to the guards.

They nodded after seeing the stamp and opened the gates, letting us in. We immediately headed for the Mizukage's office (that's what I think it is). We walked through the crowded streets, watching children run around and play together. I smiled as I say the village bursting with such life. It seemed like it was impossible for a village like this to have ever been a poor one. We reached the Mizukage's Mansion and headed up to his office. I knocked on the door and turned the knob when he rasped out 'come in'. We walked over to his desk and bowed in respect.

"We have come from the Leaf Village to give you a special scroll from Lady Tsunade." I said, watching Kiba pass the scroll over to the Mizukage.

He nodded and opened the scroll, scanning over its' contents. Suddenly he chuckled, his coal black eyes shining.

"Hahaha, thank you. You are dismissed." he finally spoke, his deep chuckle dying down.

That's all? I though, turning and exiting the room, I expected more fighting and stuff I guess.

"Should we head back now or tomorrow?" Kiba questioned as we walked out of the building.

"Hmmmm," I pondered, "I don't think it would hurt if we stayed here one night."

he nodded and we headed towards the nearest hotel.

"Here's your room key," the female we met said when we signed in, passing a small silver key to Kiba and winking flirtatiously, "I get off at 10:00, if you're interested."

I coughed loudly to cover my laugh. My eyes watered in effort and Kiba seemed like he just barely kept a straight face.

"Ok," he finally said, following me as I walked away.

When we got into the elevator we broke down laughing, leaning onto each other for support.

"Fu-nny stuff!" I said as we pressed the number five on the elevator.

The elevator smoothly took off upwards, playing cheesy music. Finally, it dinged and the doors slid open, allowing us to walk out of it and make our way to our hotel room that we were sharing. Kiba slid in the key and it clicked open, allowing us to turn the knob and walk in. I smiled at what I saw. A kitchen with modern electronics was to the right of us. In front of us was the living room that had a plasma screen TV and a soft looking white couch. One queen sized bed was to the left of us, a- wait... WHAT?

"ONE BED?" I exclaimed, running into the room.

Kiba followed slowly, staring at the bed.

"Looks like it..."

My eyes widened.

"I guess I could take the couch..." I said slowly.

"No! I wouldn't make you do that. If anything, I'll take the couch."

"No, I couldn't let you do that either!"

We just stared at each other, then the bed, then back at each other.

"..."

"..."

"Well..." Kiba began slowly, "... if you want we can share the bed? I can still sleep on the couch if you want." he rambled, blushing slightly.

"I guess so... there's no other choice. I mean, it won't be so bad sharing a bad, eh?"

"... Yeah. But we don't have to worry about that now. Let's go watch some TV!" Kiba said, smiling and running out the door.

I laughed and followed him, leaping over his head and landing on the couch. he tripped and fell forwards, nearly landing on me if he didn't throw out his arms. They landed beside both sides of my head, his face ending up a few inches from mine. His brown hair flew out of his hood and fell messily around his face. Akamaru let out a little yelp since he was pushed around. My hands had instinctively gone out to stop him, pressing down on his muscular chest.

We just sat like that... staring into each other's eyes. After what seemed like hours, I cleared my throat awkwardly and he snapped out of his trance, getting on the other side of me. I feigned indifference to the whole situation and grabbed the remote, turning on the TV and finding something interesting to watch. Though our little episode was over, I could still see Kiba's red cheeks when he constantly glanced at me throughout the night.

Soon it was time to go to sleep.

"Well, let's hit the yellow bus!" I said, standing up and heading to the bedroom when I turned off the TV.

"Weirdo!" Kiba exclaimed, laughing.

"I'm weird and I'm damn proud of it!"

We laughed together and changed into our night clothes (separately!), climbing into bed. I laid over to the right edge and he stayed to the left.

Hmmmm... I thought.

I scooted over to Kiba and lay sort of close, my back to him.

"Night Kiba-kun!" I whispered, closing my eyes and falling asleep.

**~Kiba's P.O.V*~**

I sighed heavily when I heard Tuffy's breathing soften and slow, signaling that she fell asleep. I remembered what happened this evening... Being so close to her... just inches away from her soft, warm lips... I have a sneaking suspicion that she's playing with my mind. She just drives me crazy! It's a good feeling, though. Like drugs... I just stared at her long jet black hair. My fingers itched with the need to stroke it. I sighed again and turned on my back, staring at the ceiling. Moonlight flooded through the window and lit up her skin again. Her hair shined like diamonds. I closed my eyes before I blushed. I now know completely that I love her... I think I will tell her and hope for the best... I just need the right moment...

**~*Aeon's P.O.V*~**

"So, we should be getting back to Konoha tomorrow?" I asked Kiba, jumping skillfully from tree to tree.

He nodded, letting Akamaru out of his jacket so he could stretch his legs. The trip back home was silent... But not as comfortable as before. Memories of last night kept us slightly awkward around each other. See, when I woke up, Kiba had his arms wrapped around my waist, his head buried in the crook of my neck. His hair fell messily over my shoulder... our legs intertwined. His hot breath sent shivers down my spine... The worst thing of it all is that... well, I liked it...

A lot.

I sighed and rubbed my temples. I went deeper in thought and failed to notice three kunai heading my way.

"Tuffy!" Kiba yelled, jumping to me and grabbing my waist, twisting me around.

My eyes widened when I felt his body jolt forwards, blood seeping from the wounds in is back. I growled at the sight of it and went into full battle mode, easily tracking down four ninja. I leapt to the left, lifting my foot upwards before bringing it down hard. My foot connected with the tree and with a hollow crack it split in half, shocking the ninja that hid behind it. I quickly grabbed his neck, lifting him in mid air and slamming him into a tree, moving on to the next ninja while Kiba and Akamaru took out the other two. I kicked upwards, ducking low when the female ninja sent a punch. I came up behind her and kicked her in the back, tripping her up when she stumbled forwards. I stepped down hard on her back, pushing her deep into the ground. She twisted her body and kicked up, hitting my face.

My head flew up and I stumbled backwards, blood appearing from the cut she made. More dripped from my mouth before my head came eerily back down. I smirked at her shocked face and punched her in the face, sending her into a tree. She broke through three more before falling limp when she hit another one. I appeared finally in front of her kneeling down to her level.

"Don't mess with me." I said, pulling out a kunai and stabbing her in the stomach with it.

Her eyes widened before closing, blood pooling around her. I then returned to where Kiba was, seeing the other three ninja dead as well.

"Well that was entertaining." I commented, looking back up.

Suddenly, Kiba grabbed my shoulders and dragged me to him, crashing his lips down on mine. My eyes widened and stared at his closed ones. His warm, strong arms snaked up and one wrapped around my waist pulling me closer to him. His other arm went up to my head, stroking my hair. I slowly relaxed, letting myself be pulled into the passion and love of the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, tilting my head to the side. His tongue slightly licked my bottom lip, begging for entrance.

I gladly accepted, having a mini battle for dominance.

He won.

His tongue jumped around my mouth, memorizing every inch of my mouth. We both suddenly pulled away, gasping for breath.

"Wow." I said.

Kiba said nothing and pecked my lips again.

"You. Don't. Know. How. Long. I've. Wanted. To. Do. This!" he exclaimed, pecking my lips over and over again after each word.

I laughed.

"Tuffy... I don't want to ruin our friendship but I have to say this!"

Kiba looked into my eyes, searching for any type of rejection.

"I love you, Tuffy."

My eyes widened and a smile grew on my lips.

"I love you too, Kiba."

He smiled and pulled me in a bear hug, bringing his lips back to mine.

***~One Year Later*~**

"Kiba... Do you think that anyone will ever come after me again?" I asked, looking up from my position on the couch.

Kiba looked down at me and smiled, nodding his head.

"Yeah, but it's nothing that we can't handle."

I smiled and looked back to the TV. Kiba and I have been going strong ever since that mission... he even proposed to me. I looked down at the beautiful diamond ring on my finger.

"You know something, Tuffy?" he asked, still smiling like a fool.

"What?" I wondered, looking up at him from under my eyelashes.

"I would have given my life just for a moment of your love."

My grin widened.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Just for a moment." I leaned upwards and planted a passionate kiss on his lips.

And that's how the rest of our life together began.


End file.
